


16 Tiny Pins on a Carrier

by seasonschange



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Challenge Response, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonschange/pseuds/seasonschange
Summary: Closing his eyes, he pulled out the jewelry box from his breast pocket, opened it and presented it to Credence like a sacrificial offering.





	16 Tiny Pins on a Carrier

**Author's Note:**

> challenge acceptedTM

* * *

Credence was absolutely quiet the entire time Newt poured his heart out. Which was making him feel like he'd been running his mouth for an eternity—when it'd really only been, what, five minutes, give or take? He was sweating, now, red and embarrassed and staring at Credence's shoes. And it was getting so hot inside the case Newt was starting to worry he was going to faint.

It had been ten years of traveling together with Credence around the globe to uncover all the mysteries of the magical fauna. It had also been ten years of mutual teaching, and learning, and healing of scars now ancient and almost forgotten.

It had also been ten years of slowly growing attached to Credence—who was first the kid Newt rescued from certain death on the streets of New York. A wizard whose unwitting power was so great he remained an obscurial his entire childhood and way into his teenage years. Then the kid who became his pupil, almost instantly taking a liking to Newt's beasts, who in turn gave as much affection to the newcomer as they received. Then the young man who became Newt's assistant, well-versed in the care of magical creatures across all continents and with much more ease and skill when it came to social interactions with the outer world.

And now, he was the man whom Newt depended on. Whom he trusted with his life, and home, and happiness. Whom he loved too much to be able to keep it to himself any longer. And something told him his secret affections, that went way beyond what friends usually shared, were far from unrequited; Credence's touch and the warmth of the smiles he reserved only for Newt spoke loud enough.

Newt didn't have that. He was awkward and clumsy with people, and often to the point of coming off rude and aloof. He had no other means than his words to express how he felt on the inside. And even the words failed him, sometimes. But he really hoped this time wasn't one of those, because it was high time Credence got  _something_ in return.

'What I'm trying to say,' Newt concluded, inexplicably breathless and still sweating under his layers of shirt, undershirt and waistcoat, 'and frankly making a mess of it,' he added to himself, and chuckled, 'is that, I think... I think I want to marry you. I really do. Our world has no grievances against people like us, unlike the muggles, so it'd only be a magical wedding but I'd be so... happy. To be able to let you know, everyday, how much you mean to me. Which is why,' he gestured between them, chancing a look up at Credence's stone-faced expression, 'why I'm proposing to you, right now. So, Credence, will you marry me?'

Closing his eyes, he pulled out the jewelry box from his breast pocket, opened it and presented it to Credence like a sacrificial offering.

There was a prolonged silence.

Then a soft chuckle.

'Is that the ring?' Credence finally asked, the mirth audible in his voice.

Newt nodded.

'Are you sure?'

He nodded again.

_'Newt.'_

He sounded a little exasperated, now.

So Newt found the courage to open one eye, and stared hopefully, and maybe a little worriedly at the other man. 

'I love you, too. And of course I wanna marry you. But... Newt, I'm sorry, even for you I wouldn't walk around with a Niffler wrapped around my finger.'

* * *

 


End file.
